


The 5 Times Nino Was Joking And 1 Time He Was Dead Serious.

by ChurchOfApathy



Series: The Miraculous Roommate Project [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because Gabe is so bad he needs his own warning tag, Child Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, Nino is all seeing - Freeform, Nino is the best bro, Nino is the dad friend, Nino knows all, True Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfApathy/pseuds/ChurchOfApathy
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr prompt:Say Nino is the one in the group whose birthday is the earliest. Like maybe in January or something. When he turns 18 he announces that he is adopting Adrien. Everybody laughs and thinks it is cute and all. Except Nino looks dead serious, more serious than anybody had ever seen him.“Do you think I’m kidding?”Credit for the concept idea goes to Marinette-Buginette on tumblr.I do NOT own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters.





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters coming soon.

Two weeks into freshman year, two weeks into being friends with Nino, two weeks into being Chat Noir, and two of the best weeks of his life. Adrien was having a fucking blast. Between going to school for the first time, having friends for the first time, and being a fucking superhero, plus his normal responsibilities like modeling, piano, fencing etc, he had his hands full… but boy was he loving ever minute of it.

Adrien’s father however… he was less thrilled, and he wasn’t afraid to voice the opinion; especially when one of Adrien’s As dropped to a B within two weeks. 

Gabriel went off the deep end, you could say. He lectured Adrien for over an hour… via Nathalie because he’s not involved enough as a parent to actually speak directly to his son. Adrien argued, but Gabriel wanted him put back into home schooling. Nathalie eventually convinced Gabriel to let Adrien attempt to pull his grade back up, if he couldn’t he’d go back to home schooling, but if he could then Gabriel would continue to allow him to go to public school.

This is why Adrien is currently in the foulest mood Nino, or anyone for that matter, has ever seen him. He has no idea how he’ll juggle everything, and that’s insanely stressful.

Adrien currently has his head down on his desk, seemingly exhausted, as they wait for the teacher to arrive. Nino sits beside him like always, looking rather concerned for his friend’s well being.

“Uh… Dude? Are you alright, buddy?” Nino asks, hesitantly placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien groans in response. 

Nino scoots closer on the bench and puts a comforting arm around Adrien’s shoulders, leaning in so they can speak without being heard by Chloe, Marinette, Alya, or anyone else. “What’s wrong?” He whispers, worry shining through his confident tone.

Adrien glances up just enough to meet Nino’s eyes. Adrien contemplates telling Nino, they’ve only been friends for two weeks, so is it really appropriate to dump all this on him? It’s not his problem, after all. Adrien decides Nino is worth telling. “My dad wants to pull me out of school.”

“What? Why?!” Nino looks absolutely appalled by the idea, it was enough to tug a smile onto Adrien’s lips.

“Because my English grade dropped to a B.” Adrien sighs.

Nino gives him a ‘are you fucking serious?’ look. “Dude, a B is still a really good grade. I have a C in English!”

Adrien lays his head back down. “My father doesn’t see it that way. He thinks my socializing with other students is making my grades drop.”

Nino tighte his arm around Adrien’s shoulders in a comforting squeeze. “Man, that’s wack. Your old man needs a talking to.”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien gives him an odd look.

“Yep, it’s decided. I’m going to adopt you. Your dad sucks, you need a new one. I’m stepping up and taking the role of your father!” Nino says jokingly.

Adrien chuckles softly, Nino practically beams at seeing his smile. “Okay, okay, dad, just don’t go confront my father, he’ll ban you from the house or something.”

Nino lets go of Adrien and leans back on the bench, arms folded in front of him. “I guess I’m gonna have to practice my dad jokes.” He teases.

Adrien laughs wholehearted at this comment, he sits up enough to look at Nino full on. “Oh yeah? What’ve you go so far?”

“What’s the difference between a piano, a tuna, and glue?” Nino says smugly.

“What?” Adrien asks, grinningly lightly.

“You can tuna piano, but you can’t piano a tuna.” Adrien chuckles again.

“And the glue?”

“I knew you’d get stuck there.” Nino responds slyly.

“That was the worst joke of all time.” Alya deadpans from behind the two boys.

Nino turns to face her. “You just don’t appreciate good comedy.” Adrien nods in agreement.

“I don’t appreciate dad jokes.” Alya corrects him.

“You like Chat Noir, and all he does is spew puns and jokes so bad, they’re good.” Nino points out.

Adrien scoffs. “Jokes so bad, they’re good?” Adrien gives Nino a bemused, scolding look. “Chat’s jokes are the cat’s meow.”

“That was bad.”

“Adrien no.”

“Never do that again.”

“As your new adoptive father, I will disown you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon.

Nino feels like he can’t breathe. He doesn’t know what happened, one second he was…. He was… Nino can’t remember. The last thing he remembers is going to talk to Adrien’s father… and now he’s…. On a roof? Nino is very confused. 

Very confused and scared.

He watches Ladybug and Chat Noir do their signature fist bump in front of him and now he really can’t breathe. It all happens so fast, before he can even ask any questions, Chat Noir and Ladybug are disappearing into the distance, fleeing the scene. 

Nino doesn’t want to think about what this all means. He knows what it means, but he doesn’t want to think about it. Thinking about it might make it real.

Nino doesn’t want it to be real. He desperately doesn’t want it to be real.

\----

That very same night Nino is sitting in his bedroom, headphones on, and music turned up so loud he’s almost certain he’ll go deaf… but it’s a strange form of relaxing to him. Ever since heading home from Adrien’s house, he’s begun to remember all that happened.

Nino remembers confronting Adrien’s dad, he remembers getting pissed at adults, he remembers a little black butterfly and a menacing voice in his head. Nino shivers at the thought of Hawkmoth inside his head, controlling him. A sense of violation washes over him. Nino remembers forcing his classmates to dance, he remembers bubbling them, he remembers fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir, he remembers losing, he remembers it all.

Nino feels terrible. He endangered his classmates, he endangered his best friend, and he even endangered himself. Nino begins to realize that the overly loud music isn’t helping keep such thoughts at bay, so he removes his headphones and sets them aside.

Tap tap tap! 

Nino shoots up in his bed, glancing around his bed room in confusion. He doesn’t see the source of the tapping until his eyes land on his window.

Outside in the darkness is a certain leather clad black cat. He gave a goofy grin and waves. He looks nervous.

Nino is semi starstruck for a moment. ‘He’s just some guy in a mask, Nino, calm your tits.’ He reminds himself mentally. It’s not very reassuring though. Nino makes his way to the window and unlocks it. Chat Noir slides the window open and climbs inside with the grace of a feline. Go figure.

“Hey man, I’ve been tapping on that window furever!” Chat exclaims.

“Sorry, I was listening to music. So… What’re you doing here, dude?” Nino asks apprehensively.

Chat gives him an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, hey… uh, I just wanted to make sure you're feline okay? You know, after everything that happened today?”

“You mean turning into The Bubbler and trying to murder all of my classmates and all of the adults?” Nino deadpanned.

Chat blinked at him, appearing shocked to hear him say it. “...Yeah that.”

“I’m fine.” Nino says with a bit too much force.

Chat actually flinches at his tone. “Sorry, if mew don’t want me here, I can let myself meow’t.”

Nino sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, he can already feel a headache coming on. “No, I- I’m sorry man, you were trying to do something nice and I’m just having a really bad day and I think it’s best that I’m alone right now.”

Chat nodded gravely. “Hawkmoth is… really messed up. He gets in your head, he sees everything, your deepest darkest fears, your secrets, your hopes, your dreams… then he turns it all against you. It messes up even the strongest of his victims, it’s okay to not be okay afterwards.” 

Chat unzips one of the pockets above his belt and pulls out a little silver business card. He offers it to Nino. Nino takes it uncertainly.

“What’s this?” Nino asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a support group for akuma victims… You don’t have to go if you don’t want to but… I’ve been told it helps?” Chat shrugged unsurely. He still looked anxious, which was very concerning for the usually cocky hero.

Nino stared at the little silver card. “...Thanks dude, I’ll consider it.”

Chat Noir nods silently and backs towards the window, getting ready to take off again. He looks so out of place in Nino’s room. Nino bets he feels out of place too.

“So uh, even if you don’t decide to go, maybe talk to someone? Family? Friend?” Chat suggests.

Nino nods again. “I’ll think about it…. You should leave before my mom hears you.”

“Right.” Chat offers another one of his goofy grins as he begins to climb out of Nino’s window. He pauses halfway. “Take care, Nino.”

“You too.” Just like that, Chat disappeared into the night.

\----

The next morning, Nino stands outside the school, awaiting Adrien. Nino figures he has a lot of apologizes to hand out today. Nino wonders how many, ‘I’m sorry I trapped you in a bubble and forced you to dance’s he’d be handing out today. 

He spots Rose first so he begins to her. She forgives him without a second thought, which is a relief. He’s still with Rose when he hears Chloe and Sabrina arguing over god knows what. He decides to ignore them and instead turns his attention to the street, where Adrien’s limo is pulling up.

Adrien hops out and he’s wearing a new blue scarf. It’s a good color for him.  
“Hey girls!” Adrien greets Marinette and Alya as he exits the limo. Nino can see Mari swoon, but he doesn’t comment on it.

“Hey dude.” Adrien greets him with a smile, it was different than his usual grin, it was more of a ‘we need to talk privately’ grin.

Nino was about to suggest they go inside when Alya shouts, “Yo, nice scarf, Adrien! Off the chain!”

Adrien laughs. “Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? He’s so awesome, he’s been giving me the same lame pen for three years.”

Nino doesn’t think that sounds awesome….that’s like the opposite of awesome. Bless this poor sweet child. Such a naive banana haired idiot. Nino forces a smile though because he already fucked up Adrien’s birthday and he will not ruin it any further, so if Adrien is happy with a lame pen and a scarf, then Nino is too.

“Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.” Nino says, trying not to let sarcasm bleed into his tone.

Adrien frowns. “Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-”

Nino cuts him off immediately. None of this is Adrien’s fault, and Nino won’t have him feeling guilty. This is one Nino, no one else. “We’re good Adrien, don’t sweat it. We’re buds, always and forever.”

Adrien smiles and the two head inside. “So… about yesterday.” Nino starts. “Dude, I’m really sorry I ruined your birthday, that was uncool of me.”

Adrien pats him on the back. “It’s not your fault, it’s Hawkmoths, and admittedly… my dad’s too.” Adrien leans over the water fountain to take a drink.

“Yeah, no offense dude, but your dad sucks ass.” Nino responds. Adrien chokes on the water. He coughs for a moment before settling down.

“Okay, true… true…” Adrien agrees, voice hoarse from coughing.

“You seriously need a new dad. I’m still taking that role. I’m gonna be your dad.” Nino laughs.

Adrien chuckles. “Got anymore dad jokes for me?”

Nino shakes his head and in an amused tone says, “I will…. I will.”  
Adrien gives him a pleading look. “Oh god, please don’t tell me you’re gonna spam my phone with dad jokes.”

Nino dramatically places a hand over his heart. “You wound me! ...Also yes. Absolutely, you know me so well.” Inside his pocket, Nino toyed with the little silver card, wondering if he should. When Adrien leans back down to drink from the water fountain again, Nino takes a quick glance around the school courtyard. His eyes landing on each student he knows was akumatized. Each of them has a certain look in their eyes, Nino wonders if he has the same look. ...and just like that, his mind is made up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is coming soon!

Nino has been going to group therapy for almost three months now, it’s completely free and full of people just like him. It's amazingly helpful. The group leader even helps with things outside of akuma attacks, last Friday she gave Kim some sports scholarship applications, the the time before that she recommended Alix to a store that sold good quality skates. (Although Nino isn’t sure who convinced Kim and Alix of all people to join group therapy? They don’t exactly seem like the types to enjoy it. Nino can’t help but wonder if Chat Noir gives little silver business cards to all the akuma victims. No one ever mentioned it.)

Point is, Nino is really enjoying group therapy. It was weird at first, Nino didn’t want to talk or open up to the others, but once he finally got going he couldn’t stop. Nino doesn’t really want to stop either, this group is helping him and people like him, it’s doing some good in the world.

That’s why, when the group leader announced last Friday that they would be having a Bring A Buddy day, Nino was excited. He was also nervous, but mostly excited. The idea was to invite friends or family so they can better understand what you’re going through, the effect Hawkmoth had on you, and how they can help you.

Nino knew exactly who he wanted to bring; his best bud, Adrien. He told Adrien about it that very same night and was overjoyed to hear Adrien cleared his entire schedule for that day just so he could go. 

The day has finally arrived. It’s Friday once again, class is out, and group starts in thirty minutes. Nino speed walks to Adrien’s locker to find the other boy on the phone. Adrien shoots him an apologetic smile and hold up one finger, asking him to wait a moment. Nino nods and waits patiently.

“Nathalie-” Adrien starts but it sounds like Nathalie cut him off. Adrien frowned and waits for her to finish talking.

“I cleared my schedule for a reason, father can’t just dump this on me, I’ve been looking forward to this all week!” Adrien argued. Nino feels his stomach drop.

“I don’t care what father says- No, I’m not.” Adrien taps his foot impatiently. He looks annoyed.

Nino shuffles his feet uncomfortably, he knows Gabriel Agreste, if he orders Adrien to do something, there is no getting out of it. 

‘Adults ruin every-’ Nino’s eyebrows shoot upwards or surprise at the thought, he refuses to finish it. He will not go back, he will not risk it. Not again. He instead turns his attention to his shoes, trying to memorize every detail to keep his mind busy and away from Hawkmoth.

Adrien groans and hangs up the phone. “Nino,” He starts, “I am so, so sorry. My father, he-”

“It’s okay.” Nino gives Adrien probably the fakest smile of his life.

Adrien studies his face for a moment before frowning. “Will you be okay on your own?”

Nino nods. “I’ll survive.”

Adrien pulls him into a hug, Nino hugs back, but it feels weak. “If you need anything, call me.” Adrien says as he pulls back. “I promise I’ll come next time they do a Bring A Buddy day.”

Nino nods meekly and says a quiet goodbye before walking off. As Nino walks down the street, heading to group, he glances around nervously. He’s practically vibrating with nervous energy. 

No black butterflies yet, Nino supposes that’s a good sign.

\----

Later that day, Nino is sitting in a hard metal fold out chair, in a circle of other hard metal fold out chairs with other akuma victims. He’s only half listening to what Alix is saying, something about being afraid to get angry. Nino can relate.

He instead is focusing on the fact that he is the only one here without a parent or friend sitting beside him. 

Creeeeak.

Nino glances towards the door, along with a few others. Slipping inside is Adrien, quick and quiet, the movement reminds Nino of a cat slinking around a house. Adrien looks out of breath, he glances around a moment before spotting Nino. He immediately grabs a metal fold out chair and sits beside him,

Nino shoots him a confused look, one eyebrow raised in questioning.

“Photoshoot got canceled.” Adrien answers in a hushed whisper, not wanting to interrupt Alix.

“Bullshit, you’re lying.” Nino whispers back.

Adrien gives a sheepish grin and laughs nervously. “I-I locked the door and climbed out the dressing room window.”

Nino’s eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise. “You what?” He asks in utter shock. “Dude, you are gonna get in so much trouble.”

Adrien shrugged. “You got in trouble for me, that’s why you come to this group in the first place. I can afford to get in a little trouble to return the favor.”

Nino gaped at him. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re a DJ.”

“What?”

“What? I thought we were stating the obvious.”

\----

Group went wonderfully, and afterwards Adrien wasn’t exactly eager to go meet his father, he rather delay the punishment. So instead of going straight home, Nino and Adrien stop at the closest ice cream shop.

Adrien sits across from Nino at a two person booth, licking a chocolate ice cream cone. Nino has a bowl of strawberry and both have an insane amount of toppings.

Nino gives Adrien a skeptical look. “Dude, it’s already dripping.” He gestures vaguely to the ice cream cone with his spoon.

“I’ll manage.” Adrien says, licking the dripping part away. Nino scoffs. 

“You look like my cat when I give her tuna. She doesn’t actually bite it, she licks it.” Nino comments in amusement.

“Maybe I am a cat, you dunno.” Adrien laughs.

“A cat in a human suit?” Nino raises an eyebrow. “Or a human in a cat suit? Mr. blonde hair and green eyes.”

Adrien gives him a nervous look. “What’re you talking about?”

“I dunno, Alya said something once about you lookin’ kinda like Chat Noir.” Nino shrugs.

Adrien looks anxious. “That’s ridiculous. I’m obviously taller than that guy!”

Nino shrugs and pokes at his ice cream. “I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

Adrien clears his throat. “So uh, this group, does it really help you deal with… everything? Are you getting better?” He gives Nino a meaningful look.

Nino kinda feels like Adrien is trying to change the subject, but decides not to comment on it because he can tell the concern is genuine. “Yeah, it does. It’s a good group with good people. It was kinda weird and awkward at first, but once you get over that it’s a great coping method.”

“...And you like it there?” Adrien asks.

“Yeah, I’d say I wish you could come with me all the time, but you’d have to be akumatized and honestly… I hope you never go through that, man. It’s terrible. Fucks you up inside.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Adrien says, casting his gaze towards.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again; Dude, there is literally no way this could be your fault.” Nino states firmly. “You did nothing.”

Adrien scowls. “Yeah, I did nothing.” He agrees but it sounds bitter.

“Bud, if you blame yourself for every horrible thing your dad does, you’ll get nowhere.” Nino points out.

“I am sorry about my dad, not just the whole ‘bad influence’ thing, but today as well. That wasn’t very cool of him.” Adrien sighs.

Nino laughs and takes another bite of his ice cream. “It’s okay man, I’m totally still gonna adopt you. Daddy Nino to the rescue!” He strikes a ridiculous superhero pose and Adrien breaks down into giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year time skip + Nino being a protective dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is already in the works. I'll probably post it tomorrow, maybe today? I dunno yet.

Being on a model diet is bad enough for your health on it’s own. Everything you eat is calculated and considered, every exercise you do is modified and thought out. It keeps you thin, but ask model ever, it fucking sucks.

It sucks even more when you're burning all this energy jumping off buildings in a skin tight leather catsuit, but you can’t tell the people moderating your diet about all this energy you’re burning because you can’t tell them you jump off buildings in skin tight cat suit. 

Yeah, that’s the problem Adrien is currently dealing with. He’s not getting enough food for himself, and getting cheese for Plagg is equally difficult with Nathalie standing over his shoulder watching him eat his carefully planned meal.

But hey, at least Adrien had conceived his father to let him have the afternoon off! Adrien is sitting in a park, under a tree, with Nino. It’s near the end of their sophomore year of highschool and Nino has only recently stopped going to group. He says he thinks he can handle it on his own now. Adrien still keeps an eye on him though, he wants to be sure. Although Nino has seemed quite a bit happier in the past few months, which is good. 

There’s still the occasional flinch near butterflies, and he tenses whenever Gabriel Agreste is mentioned. Adrien hasn’t seen him with a bubble wand in almost a year, he avoids talking about Hawkmoth as much and possible, and who knows what else is going on inside Nino’s head! Adrien’s just happy that Nino is well enough to stop going to group. After all, Nino probably knows better than anyone else what he needs right now.

Both Adrien and Nino had their phones out. Nino was texting Alya, whom he had been dating since the end of freshmen year, since the whole Panther-man shapeshifter akuma. For the life of him, Adrien can’t remember the akuma’s name, but to be fair, he’s been fighting akumas for two years now. They start to blur together.

Adrien on the other hand was scrolling through tumblr and liking every single Ladybug related post, because why the fuck not? He pauses to look at a picture of Chat Noir. It’s pretty bad camera quality, but he can see his distinct shape on top of a building. The caption says, “Chat Noir spotting!” With heart emojis beside it. Adrien scoffs and keeps scrolling.

Plagg is taking a nap inside Adrien's bookbag.

“Dude.” Nino nudges him with his elbow. “It’s like 3:00pm, aren’t you supposed to go home soon?”

Adrien groans. “Don’t wanna.”

“Your dad’s gonna throw a fit.” Nino points out.

“Let him.” Adrien huffs in annoyance.

Nino laughs. “Look at you, being all rebellious, have you finally hit your rebellious teen phase?” 

Adrien scoffs. “Sure, whatever.” Adrien’s belly grumbles and he sets down his phone. “Ugh, I’m hungry.”

“Hi Hungry, I’m dad.” Nino answers automatically.

Adrien rolls his eyes, amused and fond of his friend's dumb jokes. “You’ve been making dad jokes since freshmen year, tone it down just a little bit.”

“Nah.” Nino shrugs. “So you wanna go get something to eat before heading home?”

Adrien makes a whiny noise, he knows he needs food but Gorilla would have to drive them, unless they ate at one of the hotdog stands in the park, and he would tell Gabriel that Adrien ate. He vaguely wonders if he can start getting take out while patrolling with Ladybug at night.

“I can’t.” Adrien finally answers. “I gotta get home.”

Nino climbs to his feet and brushes off his pants. “Alright, I’ll see you a school Monday?”

Adrien nods and slowly pushes himself to his feet. He feels light headed. “I, uh, I can give you a ride home if you want?” He feels dizzy, it’s messing with his concentration.

“I’ll be fine walking.” Nino shrugs. 

Adrien can barely focus on what Nino is saying, his vision is going white. “Nino-” He starts, wanting to ask for help, or something to keep him upright, but it’s too late. Adrien blacks out.

The last thing he hears is Nino shouting his name.

\----

“Adrien! Adrien-you don’t have a middle name, but if you did, I’d totally be using it-Agreste! Wake up!”

Adrien feels someone shaking him in a frantic fashion. He blinks open his eyes to see Nino is above him. He looks pretty freaked out.

“Nino? What happened?” He asks in confusion, his stomach is growling and his head is pounding.

“You fucking passed out in the middle of the park, are you okay dude?!” Nino practically shouts.

“Uh… yeah. I think so.” Adrien scowls as Nino helps him sit up. Everything hurts.

“You don’t look okay, okay people don’t pass out. What happened? Are you sick?” Nino said worriedly, and rightly so.

“I’m fine, really. Help me up.” Nino pulls Adrien to his feet, keeping one hand on his elbow, as if to catch him if he falls again.

“So what happened?” Nino asks in a demanding tone.

Adrien grimaces. “I got light headed and dizzy and then my vision went white? I’m not sure what else.”

“Do you feel feverish?”

“No.”

“Do you have a cold?”

“No.”

“Do you feel sick at all?”

“No.”

“Okay, what do you feel?”

“...Hungry….and dizzy?”

Nino sighs. “Okay, let’s… let’s get you somewhere with food and chairs...”

Nino guides Adrien over to one of the many food stands in the park, Adrien doesn’t bother arguing. Nino forces him onto a bench and tells him to wait there. Adrien watches as the DJ speaks to the man behind the counter. He pulls out his wallet and hands the many a few dollars. In return the man hands Nino two hotdogs.

Nino loops back to Adrian and hands him one of the hotdogs before sitting down beside him. “Thanks.” Adrien mutters. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Shut up and eat your hot dog, then we can figure out exactly what’s wrong with you.” Nino says scoldingly. Adrien begrudgingly takes a bite, he knows exactly what’s wrong with him, he’s not getting enough food, but he can’t exactly tell Nino why, can he? After Adrien has wolfed down both his hotdog and half of Nino’s, Nino turns to him again. 

“So, what’s going on? What’d you faint?” Nino asks.

Adrien looks down in a sheepish manner. “My dad…” Adrien doesn’t miss the way Nino tenses when he says it. He doesn’t comment on it. “...he put me on this new modeling diet and I don’t think it’s helping…?”

Nino groans. “When was the last time you felt full?” Adrien shrugs. “Stay put, I’m getting more hot dogs.”

Nino hops up again but Adrien grabs his shoulder. “Dude, I’m fine now, I don’t need more.”

Nino reluctantly sits back down. “So have you told anyone what this diet is doing to you?” Adrien shakes his head. “God damnit. You need proper food, Adrien, this is like giving your cat vegan food but worse because you’re a human.” Nino whines.

“I know.” Adrien frowned.

“I swear to god, stupid models and their insane diets it just-, ugh. You know what? You’re coming over for dinner tonight, my mom is making pie. We’ll fatten you up.” Nino declares.

“Nino, you know my dad won’t let me.” Adrien says in a warning tone.

“Well, I’m adopting you, remember? I’m your dad now, and I say you’re coming over for dinner, even if I have to kidnap you.” Nino states firmly.

Adrien gave him a fond smile. “Fine, It better be some damn good pie though.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino adopting him starts to sound like a good idea to Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: This chapter has a small amount of child abuse in it.
> 
> If this could trigger a panic attack, or some bad memories or whatever, feel free to skip that part.
> 
> It ends after the "----"
> 
> You wouldn't have missed much, so don't worry about it.

“It just isn’t me, father! I don’t want to model anymore!”

“You’re good at it Adrien, you should continue.”

“No, you just want me to keep doing because it’s good for business!”

“You are my son, and you will do as I-”

“No.”

“What did you just say to me?”

“I said no, father. I’m done modeling.”

“Adrien!”

“You can’t force me to do something I don’t want to, I’m seventeen I should have a say in what I do on my free time!”

“Do not speak back to me!”

“I’m almost an adult, dad, I can make my own choices-”

SMACK.

The arguing silenced. The air was still and tense and both father and son took in what had just happened; Gabriel Agreste had struck his son.

They’re both in shock. Adrien blinks up at his father, holding his injured cheek. Gabriel blinks down at his son, hand still raised. Neither moves.

“Adrien, I’m so-”

“I’m gonna be late for school.” Adrien flees from the room to grab his backpack and leave for school. Gabriel doesn't try to stop him. 

\----

Adrien rubs his injured cheek and plops down in the seat beside Nino. It’s the middle of their junior year, they’ve been friends for nearly three years now and like always, the boys are still attached at the hip.

Nino takes one look at his best friend and scoots closer on the bench to throw an arm over his shoulder and speak to him in semi-privacy. “So who’d you fight and did you win?” He asks, nodding towards Adrien’s cheek.

“I didn’t fight anyone.” Adrien grumbles. “I trip-”

“Don’t you dare tell me you tripped, Adrien. The bruise is shaped like a hand.” Nino gives him a half annoyed, half concerned look. “So who’d you fight?”

“...No one, my dad he…” Adrien trails off, he doesn’t really want to say it, but knowing Nino, he would have already caught on.

“He hit you?” It's barely above a whisper, but the shock in Nino’s voice is clear. Adrien can feel Plagg moving in his jacket, probably trying to listen in.

Adrien nods meekly. “He tried to apologize afterwards but…”

“Let me guess, the whole, I-don’t-wanna-model-anymore conversation didn’t go over as well as you hoped?” Nino asks with a frown. Adrien was talking about quitting a few days ago. Adrien nods again.

“...Has he ever hit you before? You never mentioned anything like that so…?” Nino asks hesitantly.

“No, this is the first time.”

Nino huffs. “Well, if I have anything to say about it, it’ll be the last time! This! This is why I say your dad sucks. I swear to god, I’m totally gonna adopt you one of these days.”

Adrien chuckled dryly, throughout high school that’s started to sound like a better and better idea. “Please?” He says through his laughing.

Nino tightens his arm around Adrien’s shoulder in a comforting squeeze. “Daddy Nino to the rescue!” He jokes, it sounds kinda forced.

Adrien offers a small smile. “Sounds like a plan to me.”


	6. Chapter 6

That was only the first time Gabriel Agreste hit his son. It was rare, but it happened at least four more times after that. Nino was outraged each time. The only thing keeping him from confronting Gabriel Agreste about it was the memory of what happened last time he tried confronting Gabriel Agreste. So instead he’d pace and vent about how much of a terrible father he is while Adrien sat to the side with an icepack to the face.

Today is one of those days. Adrien is sitting in Nino’s livingroom, on the couch, with a ice pack pressed to his face. Nino is wearing a groove into the floor with his pacing. 

“I swear, sometimes I just can't believe you’re related to him, he’s cold and cruel and a massive asshole but you're like this naive ball of sunshine! Your mother must have been a fucking saint for her nice genes to overpower his asshole genes!” Nino vents as he continues his pacing. 

“Nino, sit down before you hurt yourself.” Adrien says with a sigh.

“Oh I’m gonna hurt somebody but it’s not gonna be me.” Nino huffs. He turns to face Adrien head on. “Honestly, how do you put up with him?” 

“Dumb luck.”

“Swear to god, I’m gonna adopt you the moment I turn eighteen.” Nino plops down on the couch beside Adrien.

Adrien laughs wholeheartedly. “Please do.”

Nino’s angry expression shifts to a concerned one. “Do you though? Do you want out of that house?”

Adrien goes quiet for a moment, as if he was considering it. He casts his gaze downwards before answering quietly. “Yeah, I want out.”

Without warning, Nino pulls him into a tight hug. “Okay.”

\----

Three weeks into Senior year, three years into being friend’s with Nino, three years of going to public school, and three years of being Chat Noir, Nino’s eighteenth birthday rolls around. Nino had decided all he really wanted was to hang out with Adrien, Alya and Marinette. He didn’t need a big party, so they decided on something small.

Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Mari have all taken over a picnic table in the park. Marinette make pastries for them, Alya is taking pictures, and Adrien won’t stop smiling. Everything seems perfect. 

Nino hops to his feet and holds up a plastic cup of soda. “I have an announcement!”

“Oh, birthday boy has something to say? Smile babe.” Alya snaps a few more pictures. 

They all watch him expectantly. “I am now... legally an adult!” He declares with a grin as the others cheer. “And to celebrate, I’m adopting Adrien!”

Adrien, Alya and Marinetter all break into giggles. “You’ve been making that joke since freshman year, are you ever gonna get sick of it?” Marinette asks with a smile.

Nino’s smile vanishes into a serious expression. He glances between the three of them. “Do you think I’m kidding?” He asks seriously. The three of them go silent, unsure what to say. “It stopped being a joke the first time he hit Adrien. I have filled out adoption papers in my bookbag and I fully intend on getting them signed and approved.”

The DJ’s three friends were in shock. No one spoke for a long moment.

“So…” Alya starts. “Would that make me his adoptive mother?”

“Yeah I guess so?” Nino shrugs. “But seriously…” Nino glances towards Adrien. “If you still want out, I’ve got you dude. My dad hooked me up with an apartment right by the school that we can live in, and they even allow pets, we can get a cat.”

Adrien looks completely shell shocked. “I... yeah, okay.”

“Okay?” Nino asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay.” Adrien confirms with a wide grin.

Nino practically beams at him. He grabs his backpack from under the table and pulls out a couple forms and a pen. “Sign here, here, and here.” 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Marinette whispers to Alya, who shrugs.

Adrien scribbles down his signature and Nino tackles him in a bear hug. “My son!” He cries in an over dramatic tone.

“Dad!” Adrien laughs. 

The whole thing looks absolutely ridiculous from an outsider’s point of view, two young men hugging each other while crying, “My son!” and “Dad!” over and over again while two young women are laughing their asses off… yeah, it looks pretty funny, but to them, it looks pretty fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS.
> 
> Hey, I'm considering doing a sequel-like thing where it's just Adrien and Nino living together and being nerds.
> 
> Would any of you be interested in that?


	7. Announcement

Okay, so this is not an actual chapter because the story is done.... HOWEVER.... a lot of you have expressed interest in a sequel, and I fully intend on writing one.

It's basically going to be Adrien and Nino living together, hanging out, being everyone BroTP, etc. There's a chance I'm gonna have Adrien reveal to Nino? I'm not 100% sure yet, but it's probably gonna happen.

So, if you guys have any ideas or prompts you want me use in this sequel, comment below, and I will try to use as many as I can. The first chapter will likely be up tomorrow. I might make this a series.


	8. Link.

You can find the first chapter of the sequel here.  
Please enjoy, and thank you for all the positive feed back. <3

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207685/chapters/25033716


End file.
